Tourney of Silver and Gold
by nukiuchi-enjeru
Summary: Multiple characters are pulled from their universes to participate in a fighting tournament. Who will win, and what is the prize they desire?


A portly man in a red dress suit and top hat came into a spotlight,"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm proud to present our contestants in this year's tournament. First coming all the way from Feudal Japan, he doesn't care for his own half brother, or anyone really unless they can help restore his arm, even then, he may try to kill you: Sesshoumaru!"

The long silver haired demon stepped into the light of the ring, scowling into the invisible crowd.

"Next up is a blonde haired beauty from Medieval England, for the longest time she was mistaken for a man, but kicks butt just as easily: King Artoria Pendragon aka Saber!"

Saber stepped into the ring, the light glinting off her breast plate, a frown crossing her face as she gazed out.

"Next we have a man obsessed with his Mother, he wants to become a god, and some say he's an angel, but the glare from his teal eyes will have you question it: Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth stepped out, his sword propped over his shoulder, sneering into crowd.

"Next we have a man who is wanted for billions in dollars of property damage, a love for donuts and ladies, and can't hold his liquor well, but will readily put his life on the line to protect people: Vash the Stampede!"

Vash stepped out, a red and green striped tie wrapped around his hair, grinning widely and waving.

"Next we have a rookie dungeon diver and adventurer, wants to be a hero, but don't let his shyness fool you, he keeps amazing those around him, including his Goddess: Bell Cranel!"

Bell stepped out, nervously scratching his head before smiling into the crowd.

"Next up is a teen with a superiority complex, gave a fellow classmate a scar mirroring his own, sometimes seen as a bully, but will sometimes help out in random times: Seifer Almasy!"

Seifer stepped out, gunblade slung over his shoulder, looking the rest over in measurement.

"Our next duo come from the village hidden in the leaves, one youth who has dreams of becoming Hokage, and the other who simply wants to read his books: Naruto Uzumaki and Kakashi Hatake!"

The two stepped out confused, "I thought this was the ramen shop, Kakashi-sensei."

"The next duo come from the Soul Society, sworn to keep balance in between this world and the next. A captain and his lieutenant: Toshiro Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto!"

Rangiku and Toshiro stepped out cautiously, hands on their zanpakuto hilts.

"Next we have a man who hates weakness, wants to take over the guild from his own grandfather, and she's a centerfold who's been known in the past as a 'demon': Laxus Dreyar and Mirajane Strauss!"

Mirajane stepped through, smiling and waving as Laxus crossed his arms and glared.

"Next up we have a man who tried to kill his twin brother, a prince of a foreign country, and his partner is loud and tempermental but level headed at the same time: Belphegor and Superbia Squalo!"

"Vooooooiiiiii!" Squalo yelled stepping in, the light glinting off Belphegor's crown.

"And last but certainly not least, one is the Fox sin Greed and the other is the Dragon sin Wrath: Ban and Meliodas!"

The two strode out, smug smiles on their faces. "Ban, looks like we're going to have some fun."

"Now then, for those of you who came in from the same place you will stay together for the tournament. The rest of you will be paired up. Sesshoumaru, you will be paired with Vash; Seifer, you will be paired with Sephiroth; and Saber you will be paired with Bell. Now, please step forward and draw numbers to determine what order you will be fighting."

Pair by pair they went up drawing numbers, and they arranged their names on a board lining up the order. Sesshoumaru and Vash were going up against Meliodas and Ban, then Belphegor and Squalo versus Naruto and Kakashi, then Saber and Bell versus Laxus and Mirajane, and finally Seifer and Sephiroth versus Toshiro and Rangiku.

"Excellent!" The announcer proclaimed

"Excuse me, but what is the prize for fighting in this tournament?" Saber asked, "Money, fame, perhaps something else?"

"Ah, yes, you are familiar with this are you not?" The announcer's eye glinted, "My master has used a wish to bring all of you here and is prepared to allow the winners use of the remaining two. Now if you would, please exit the stage and rest up. The tournament starts on the morrow." As the announcer bowed, the light faded from him and eight rooms opened up from the edge of the ring, almost pulling the fighters inside.

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha, Fate/Zero, Final Fantasy 7 or 8, Trigun, Is it wrong to try to pick up girls in a dungeon, Naruto, Bleach, Fairy Tail, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, or Seven Deadly Sins.


End file.
